TELUTT
The Events Leading Up to That Thursday, also known as TELUTT, was one of the recurring titles for what would become Worm. TELUTT had roughly four concrete versions.In terms of general progression, just going by story title (skipping stories below 5 pages in length and the ones I have handwritten on paper rather than hard drive)… Runechild, Runechild v2, Guts & Glory, Guts & Glory v2, The Events Leading Up to That Thursday (TELUTTT), TELUTTT v2, Supreme Earth, Cat and the Canary, The Wards, TELUTTT v3, Guts & Glory v3, Finding Fault, Sovrano Academy, Lucky Girl, Heartbreaker, Sovrano v2, Dealer, Versus Dragon, Ziggurat, Ward v2, Daddy, Doll, Caprice, Travelers, Guts & Glory v4, Circus Triumph, Slaughterhouse, Grue, Grue v2, Schism/TELUTTT v4, Circus vs. Elite… And it’s only with that last one that the Undersiders appear at all - another comment by wildbow on Prey 14.8 'The Events Leading Up to That Thursday' is one of the recurring titles for drafts of Worm. They usually featured rotating viewpoints between Faultline, here called Disaster Area, The Triumvirate and Guts & Glory. This was an attempt by the author to incorporate every character then created, up to that point, into one overarching story. As well as finding sympathetic characters as protagonists and using comparatively weak powers in new and interesting ways trying to break form standard baseline powers seen throughout superhero fiction.TELUTT (2004) – AKA, ‘the events leading up to that Thursday’. Not the first draft of TELUTT, the story switched between Faultline, the Triumvirate and Guts & Glory. It was an attempt at tying everything in together. I like that there’s one scene in there (At the end) that was pretty much copied exactly and inserted into Worm, even though I haven’t opened these documents in a long, long time. The nature of Faultline’s meeting with her ‘crew’ is essentially what happened in canon. That said, wow, are my protagonists a pain in the ass to read this early on (arrogant/annoying). At this juncture, I was still figuring out a way to make powers interesting. I was bored with many of them, and I was lapsing into some of the ‘standby’ powers, like tinkers without anything interesting to them. -Snippets: Before Worm Synopsis Melanie Fitts AKA Disaster, is a boss beating up Dauntless and Bastion then lecturing easily duped supervillans in proper costuming and preparedness.TELUTTT – One of the cases where I can’t really tell you the story, because some of it extends into spoiler territory. It took place in an earlier timeline (which is why Hero appeared more), stretching from a point before Faultline’s group was brought together, her forming her gang, and all that. - Comment by Wildbow on Prey 14.8 Siberian has a physical disagreement with Alexandria. Introduced Concepts * The Birdcage is mentioned, * Mary Sue who would become Eidolon * Scion and the "Progenitor Theory" that he is the source of all superheroes * The end point of Thursday, which was essentially Gold Morning.In the comment section I talk about how the story evolved. At the very beginning I wrote from the perspective of 'Runechild', my aim to write a 'is it magic or is it something else' story with a novice 'magic' superhero. Runechild fights a serial killer who is visited by an alien spirit that communicates with him directly and gives him superpowers. After that, however, I wrote 'The Events Leading Up To That Thursday' - TELUTTT for short. 'That Thursday' was essentially Golden Morning. I wrote from alternating perspectives, aiming to build up to a crescendo before the event in question unfolded. I ended up writing for a while, choosing different perspectives (Guts & Glory, Aegis, Heartbeaker, Regent, Circus, the Travelers), then I'd to a TELUTTT version and try to tie it in together, refining ideas and deciding what to drop. Yes. Before the vast majority of the characters you know were even conceptualized, Scion was to be the bad guy. - Wildbow on reddit Groups Cauldron-A group of rogues and solo villains try to hold out against recruitment by a much larger cape group. The Elite in this story resembles a cross between the Slaughterhouse Nine, the canon Elite and Cauldron.TELUTTT: Each draft featured rotating viewpoints attempting to incorporate everyone I’d added into the story by that point in one overarching story. First draft focused heavily on Faultline, introduced Scion, Legend, Narwhal, Hero, Alexandria and a major heroine named Mary Sue. Introduced Faultline’s crew, which was composed of Newter, Slug (Gregor), Spitfire and a scandanavian girl with Genesis’ power. Later drafts introduced Endbringers, Dauntless, and Cauldron. - Comment by Wildbow on Prey 14.8 Characters Disaster Area's Crew * Disaster Area, Disaster for short, was more of a Blaster then a Striker * Newter, the same but with different hair. * Spitfire, Disater gives her shopping advice. * Slug, a short tempered bully, not the itinerant philosopher that Gregor would become. Protectorate * Alexandria (first appearance in drafting process) * Legend (first appearance) * Exalt, an early version, here the tinker is filled with doubt, set before his death. The name Exalt would be used elsewhere. * Mary Sue- (does not appear inavalible draft), same powers but only became male in the last TELUTT draft.Schism/TELUTT v4: Everyone. Mary Sue gets a sex change and becomes Eidolon. Same power, minus the ‘everyone adores me’ aura (unless he needs it). - Comment by Wildbow on Prey 14.8 Others * Dauntless - Jetpack and spandex wearing newby, the jetpack is mostly for show however. * Bastion - Local hero who tries to set up local villains for capture, forcefield wielder. * Siberian - A normally clothed version, still deadly but seemingly her own person. Trivia * According to the website, "the nature of Faultline’s meeting with her ‘crew’ is essentially what happened in canon." Category:Drafts